User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Jungle-ly Jungle Peril
Plot Trivia *The group (Jackson, Miguel, Gordon and Olivia) appeared in A Wet-Tastic Adventure. *Hilary wears her pigtails throughout the entire episode. Songs #The Having Fun Song #Being Together #A Fun, Fun, Sunny Day #Let's Go #Four Little Butterflies #Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Jay Schramek as Miguel #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Gordon and Olivia playing a card game.) *Olivia: "Okay, Gordon! Next card to match is. A yellow circle." *Gordon: "Oh. I just saw one of those. Now. Where is it?" *Olivia: "Do you remember, AJ? Oh. He said to try that one." *Gordon: "Oh. Thanks, AJ!" (Just at that moment, Jackson arrived.) *Jackson: "Hi guys!" *Both: "Hi Jackson!" *Jackson: "You Guys want to play jungle animals with me and Miguel." *Both: "Yeah!" (They went off to have fun. Meanwhile, Hilary peeks out the door and steps out with Kipper.) *Hilary: "Okay! Here we are at the playground, Kipper. Think we'll have fun." (Kipper nodded.) *Hilary: "I hope so. I just love having a lot of fun!" (Song: Having Fun Song.) * (Hilary noticed Blaze is up on the slide.) *Hilary: "Hi, Blaze! Need a little help on the slide. Okay! Then, here you go!" (Hilary pushes Blaze down the slide and at that moment, he came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo! Thanks for the help!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Blaze!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary! It's so great to see you!" * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Hmm. I wonder where AJ is. I know Gordon and Olivia have left him here, but where is he." *Blaze: "Have you tried checking the squirrel's home. I think he might be in there." *Hilary: "You're right. Hey! Squirrel Family." *Squirrel: "Hi Hilary! If you're looking for AJ, he's right in here. I'll get him out for you." (The squirrel lifts AJ out of his hole.) *Squirrel: "Here he comes! Look out below!" (And just as AJ falls, he came to life.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "AJ!" *AJ: "Hi Hilary!" *Hilary: "I'm glad you were in that squirrel's home." *AJ: "Hmm. Now, where did the kids go?" *Hilary: "Well. Let's go and find them." (They went to find the kids.) *Blaze: "Hello! Miguel!" *AJ: "Jackson!" *Hilary: "Gordon! Olivia! This will be a good time for me to use my new video camera. And action!" (Jackson appeared from behind a tree, wearing a trunk and some big floppy ears.) *Jackson: (Trumpets)"Hello! I'm an elephant. But, call me Jackson-phant Welcome to our annual jungle. You're just in time for a safari. So, carry on. Have fun!" *Hilary: "Cool! Tour guide, called it. Now, if you guys follow me your World Famous Tour Guide will show you the animals." (Hilary led Blaze and AJ down a path.) *Miguel: (Caws). *Hilary: "This is a parrot. They call him Miguel-a-parrot." *Miguel: "Miguel-a-parrot. Miguel-a-parrot(Caws)." *Hilary: "Okay, Miguel! I get the point. On with the tour. Talk about a parrot who says stuff over and over." (As they continue exploring, they hear a noise.) *Blaze: "What was that?" *AJ: "I don't know." *Hilary: "Oh boy! Here it or I mean she is. Olivia-Monkey." *Olivia: "Hello!" *Hilary: "Olivia said she can speak monkey. Right, Olivia." *Olivia: "Of course. Oh. And I also spoke other primates. Which is another word for ape." (Blaze and AJ were shocked with surprise.) *Hilary: "Is there anything Olivia-monkey can say in monkey? Only one way to find out. Alrighto!" *Olivia: "Ooh. Ooh. Which means, how's the tour. You enjoying it." *Blaze: "Um, Yeah!" *AJ: "The Best Safari tour ever!" *Hilary: "Okay! I get the point. But, there's still more. Watch! Hey, Olivia! Come and get it." ( .) * Category:Blog posts